


Rain and Glass

by MidnightMew



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, LOS Spoilers, M/M, idk - Freeform, post LOS, this just rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: Post LOS- SPOILERS-Those were simpler times. Times when his parents were still alive. Times when he had no idea that Mark and Helen were different from the rest of his siblings in any way apart from the fact they were older. Times when he didn’t know he was different either, when he still dreamed of the scholomance. Times when he still had his sister, when he still had Livvy.





	Rain and Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about Livvy's death so I wrote this

He couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t possible.  
  
Livvy couldn’t be gone, she had always been there for him, always looked after him. He had never stopped to consider that there might be a day when she left him.  
  
Ty was in shock; his twin was dead and he didn’t know what to do. _I never got to tell her I decided I wanted to be parabatai._ Now it was too late. She would never know.  
  
He sat on the roof of the house in Alicante they were staying in. By day the house was abnormally silent, no-one knowing what to say, every slight movement magnified tenfold in the stillness of the place. Everyone was just getting on with their plans, quietly and efficiently, almost as if nothing at all had happened. As if Livvy had never been there at all.  
  
He hated how quickly they pretended to forget about her, how they went about like everything was normal, like nothing at all had changed.  
  
It wasn’t that easy for Ty. He didn’t understand people. He didn’t understand why people didn’t want to talk about what had happened. He didn’t understand why no-one acknowledged his sister’s death. He sometimes felt like he didn’t understand anything at all these days.  
  
The nights too, were silent, but at least they were meant to be. The stillness felt natural at this time.  
  
From the rooftop of the house, he could see the entirety of the glass city. The large sprawling streets seemed insignificant from this height, reduced to something so small.  
  
The stars shone down above him, the moon a mere slither in the sky, he had always loved how the stars looked in Alicante, nothing like they did back home with all the light pollution. He guessed there were some merits to a society with no use for electricity, the pitch-black nights being one of them.  
  
There was a light breeze in the air, but the night was warm. It reminded him of all those summer evenings they had spent on the beach together, the sun vanishing into the depths of the ocean as the night drew on, the sky a painting of pinks and purples, reds and oranges bleeding out as the sun sank into the water.  
  
Those were simpler times. Times when his parents were still alive. Times when he had no idea that Mark and Helen were different from the rest of his siblings in any way apart from the fact they were older. Times when he didn’t know he was different either, when he still dreamed of the scholomance. Times when he still had his sister, when he still had Livvy. 

  
He thought now, that maybe he should’ve spent more time with her. He had spent a lot of time with her, but he couldn’t help thinking about all her crazy ideas that he had rejected, that they would never get to do now. They should’ve gone swimming in the sea at midnight, they should’ve gone to visit the shadow market together, they should’ve snuck off to explore Alicante together. For he could still do any of these things if he desired, but she would never have a chance now.  
  
They hardly argued, yet Ty still regretted the few times they had, _I shouldn’t have ever been annoyed at her, I should have appreciated her more_. But then, how was he to know that she didn’t have all the time that he did.  
  
And now he was left alone.  
  
She was gone, he would never see her face, her smile, the mad grin she wore when she plotted.  
  
Never hear her voice, her slightly out-of-tune singing, her laugh.  
  
Never feel her arms around him on the rare occasion that he would permit her to hug him.  
  
She was gone, and she wasn’t coming back, no matter how long he waited. Not now, not ever.  
  
Footsteps. He could hear someone behind him. Perhaps he was not as alone as he thought.  
  
‘Ty?’ a voice, presumably the person who had walked up behind him. He could recognise that voice anywhere.  
  
‘K-ki-,’ he tried to speak, but he couldn’t get it out, the words wouldn’t come. They hadn’t been coming properly since Livvy had gone, he could speak phrases, but sentences got stuck halfway, lodged in his throat.  
  
‘Shh,’ Kit tried to comfort him, reaching out a hand, before jerking it away before if reached Ty ‘is it okay if I touch you?’  
  
He appreciated this, that even now, with all that had happened, Kit still remembered and respected the fact that he didn’t particularly like contact with other people.  
  
He nodded his head slowly, flinching a little as Kit placed his hands on his shoulders, but he soon relaxed into the touch. He felt like he belonged, he felt at home in Kit’s arms, like this was where he was meant to be.

He closed his eyes a little, and smiled slightly to himself as he felt Kit’s fingers running through his hair, which was getting longer now, reaching towards his shoulders. It was grounding to him, he was here, right now, and what happened had happened.

He couldn’t change what had happened, he couldn’t bring his sister back to life, but it was okay for him to grieve, no matter what the other shadowhunters said, it was okay for him to take a while to move on.  
  
He sat, cradled in Kit’s arms, watching the stars over the city of glass, when he felt a drop of water on his cheek. He looked up, it was still warm, but it the sky was now dark with rainclouds, which seemed almost like they had appeared out of nowhere. It was raining, the heavens had opened, water rushing down like it had been poured out of a bucket. _The city’s mourning her death too,_ Ty thought, letting himself cry at long last tears cascading down his cheeks as water fell from the sky like tears.  
  
He was cold, and they were both soaked, but neither one said a word to suggest that they might go back inside. He didn’t care that it was raining, he didn’t care that he was freezing cold, he was okay. It might take a while, he might never be how he was before, back when he still had Livvy. But he felt Kits arms around him, felt the other boy gently press his lips to Ty’s forehead, and he knew that they would get through it.  
  
They would manage.  
  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are much appreciated as are kudos!


End file.
